Rescue Me
by simplyfandoms
Summary: "I just want one person I can rescue and I want one person who needs me! -One person who wants me! I want to be a... A hero!" He screamed, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I," He stuttered, shaking his head. "I want to be your hero!"
1. Chapter 1

_She didn't like this._ She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with this man. She kept telling herself that it was good for the kingdom._ Trade and war alliance with his kingdom is good. A King for Arendelle is good. You're making the right choice._

But was it? Was she making the right choice? Elsa could almost hear her fathers voice in the back of her mind telling her the same thing he told her when she was 15;_ "As Queen, you will have to make big sacrifices for your Kingdom. The Kingdom should always come first. Always ready for those obstacles, and you will be a good Queen for Arendelle."_

She looked into the mirror. She truly looked beautiful. Her hair was done beautifully. The stylist had put waterfall braids down her hairlines and finished it off with a braided bun pinned at the back of her head. Her wedding gown was beautiful _-magnificent_, even. Transparent lace neckline and sleeves with a satin bodice and skirt. A light blue satin ribbon wrapped around the waistline, finished into a bow in the center of her back.

The wedding ceremony was the biggest she had ever seen in the works. Hundreds of important, royal guests were to be attending the occasion. The reception was to be even bigger, for the church could only hold so many people, yet the banquet hall, where the reception, dining, and dancing was taking place, could hold many more.

Delicious food was to be constantly served. The most high quality wines and champagnes were to be given to guests.

After hours of dancing, socializing, dining and the toasts, Elsa and her Groom were to be brought away.

From another's point of view, it seemed like the perfect event.

But Elsa didn't love Prince Daniel of Sperca

Daniel seemed like the entire package; He was intelligent, handsome, and it would be an understatement to say that he was qualified for the position of rulership.

With his short, slick black hair and stubble that he never seemed to outgrow, tall frame and broad shoulders, Elsa would be lying if she called him anything but attractive.

He had an impressive record as a military commander-in-chief in wars, serving as a patriot, later a soldier, years before that. He knew how to handle a sword, and how to read and navigate all kinds of maps.

Although he was born third out of 5 other siblings, it seemed that he was favorited by his Father, King Bernard of Sperca.

He was well educated, receiving the finest education out of all four of his brothers and one sister from adolescence.

He got more privileges, such as private classes for Horseback-riding, or being allowed to sit in at meetings in the council, just for the experience.

Although he was the favorite, he was still third in line for the throne, which seemed like much to long to wait for inheritance, considering his abilities. So he decided to marry into the throne of another kingdom, which of course one of the choices was Arendelle. A perfect opportunity, considering there was an unwed woman in rulership. Daniel proceeded to send a letter to Elsa and her council of his proposal. The benefits of accepting his request was almost miraculous for the kingdom, considering Arendelle's circumstances at the moment; with a desperate need for trade alliances with other kingdoms, and with the growing need for jobs and housing that the villagers were desperately pleading for because of the population of Arendelle growing. Sperca could certainly help with those aspects.

Sperca's trade opportunities were brilliant, and Daniel was qualified and wealthy enough to provide jobs and houses for the people of Arendelle. He also claimed that he was prepared to face any other challenges thrown in his way.

It may be perfect from another's point of view, but from Elsa's point of view, it was hell.

Because she didn't love him.

She had only met Daniel a few times before the engagement, and their conversations were nothing but dull and bitter.

Never once did Daniel mention making Elsa happy, or fulfilling her needs as her husband. _But_, Elsa reasoned, _that truly wasn't what mattered._ As much as Elsa loathed to admit it, _the kingdom mattered more than her feelings did._

Elsa sighed. She felt like a hypocrite and a bad role model to her sister. She was advising Anna to not marry men she just met, but she was doing the same thing, only worse.

She wasn't doing this in hope of love, or, like Anna, in the belief that love was already there, this marriage was simply a business transaction. Nothing more, nothing less.

Elsa could try to keep telling herself that love would come, but she knew that she was setting herself up for a heartbreak.

Elsa broke free from her thoughts and realized that she had unintentionally caused a layer of frost to form on the walls.

She looked around the room, making sure nobody was watching her, even though she knew nobody was allowed in there except for herself. She stalked over to her vanity, opening the drawer, and pulling out a pair of white gloves with complimentary lace around the hem.

Slipping them on her shaky, cold fingers, she ignored the sad feeling that laid at the pit of her stomach. She didn't wear gloves that often. She wasn't perfect, but she had a quite a bit of a hold on controlling her powers, but she had ordered these gloves special, after she decided she probably needed them. She faced herself once again in the mirror, sighing.

_This isn't me_, Elsa thought; the gaudy wedding veil, the tight, restricting dress, the too-high heels that made her wobble with every step.

Elsa decided to put her game face on. The decision had been made. The invitations had already been sent. The guests had already arrived. The food and drinks had been prepared. It had to be done. Elsa sighed one last time, staring down at her gloves, that felt more like a cage.

It was time to walk down the aisle and meet her groom. It was time to say "_I Do_."

**[AUTHORS NOTE: hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and for any possible spelling or grammar errors. If anyone is wondering, this part of the story is set about 2 years after The Thaw. Elsa is 23, and if anyone is wondering, Daniel is 27. Anna and the others will come into the story eventually. I'm going to play around with POV's and I'm going to work on the chapter lengths. Again, thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review! 3 ~Julie]**


	2. Chapter 2

** -ONE YEAR LATER-**  
Elsa tugged the sleeve of her dress down as she anxiously tried to cover the dark, ugly bruise that had settled onto her forearm.  
Long sleeves, heavy makeup, countless excuses... That was Elsa's forte.  
Elsa may not have liked the fact that she was marrying a man she did not know well, but she had never expected for Daniel to be a cruel or abusive man.  
One glass of ale, two glasses, three; it didn't take long for him to get hooked on the bittersweet taste of the sour liquid.  
Four glasses; he is beginning to get tipsy.  
Five glasses; he is irritated at anything anyone says or does to him, "Them", being Elsa, usually, considering she's there to face his outbursts.  
Six glasses; the alcohol has taken over, he begins having angry outbursts; yelling, screaming, throwing things, calling Elsa names

_Daniel takes a sip of his seventh glass of ale as he has Elsa pinned against the wall with one hand.  
"Have a drink," He slurs, the strong smell of alcohol in his breath blowing in Elsa's face, causing her to scrunch up her nose in disgust.  
"No." Elsa grunts as she pushes against his force in an attempt to escape.  
He sets his glass down on the nightstand next to them and pushes Elsa back against the wall with both hands. Elsa inhales sharply at the force he bears against her shoulders. He digs his fingers into her skin hard enough to leave bruises. "Stop!" Elsa grunts. She knew that her pleas for him to free her were useless._

Elsa holds her eyes closed as she slips the gloves Daniel forced her to wear on her cold, shaky hands.  
Elsa faced herself in the full-body mirror placed in the corner of her bedroom. She felt restricted, trapped, confined to nothing but the person she was four years ago.  
Four years ago, she was trapped, scared, locked in the cage that she called gloves.

_Elsa grunted, squirming as Daniel pressed her harder to the wall. Frost had begun forming beneath her feet as he manhandled her against the wall. "Let me go!" She shrieked, kicking at his legs. Her foot turned in the right position and managed to kick a sensitive spot in his leg, the shock of the kick causing him to release her. As he did, she fell onto her knees on the hardwood floor that covered the ground of the bedroom. Shaking, Elsa frantically pulled off the flimsy gloves. Instinctually, she raised her hands in a defensive manner. The palms of her shaking hands facing Daniel. "Are you sure you want to do that, darling?" Daniel smirked.  
Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded. "Y-yes. I am." She stated, hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt.  
"Really?" Clearing his throat, he chuckled darkly. "Because you do realize that if anything happens to me, say, you injure me, or," he smirked, a flash of wickedness gleaming in his blue eyes. "Kill me... Everyone will know it's you that did it."  
Elsa let out the small breath that she didn't know she was holding, staring at her cold hands, which were now folded in a defeated stance. By then, Daniel had kneeled down in front of Elsa. Smirking, he harshly lifted Elsa's chin to face him, his large fingers tightly gripped around her chin as to not allow her to look away.  
"As stories spread, they change... details change. The more they spread, it's never the true story in the end." He scoffed. He inched closer to her face in a threatening manner. Lowering his voice, he breathed; "Sooner or later people will realize that you were never stable enough to be ruler anyway."  
Roughly he released his grip on her chin by pushing her face to the side.  
He got up, Elsa squeezed her eyes closed, preparing herself for the pain of being slapped across the face or worse. Defeated, as she heard footsteps fading, she let out a quiet sob. Whimpering, she whispers with a single tear falling from her eye, "Why are you doing this?"  
She heard no reply to her question, that wasn't really for Daniel, but to comfort herself, and the door to their bedroom slam close. He was gone._

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of rhythmic knocking at her bedroom door. "Elsa? Are you awake? It's me, Anna! Elsa?"  
Elsa's heart warmed at the sound of her younger sisters voice cheerfully calling for her through the door. Truthfully, Anna was the only positive thing in her life. Her sunshine, her temple where she could always find even the slightest bit of her happiness when skies were looking grey. Elsa smiled. "I'll be right there!"  
Elsa faced herself in the mirror once more.  
She tugged down the long sleeve of her blue dress and secured the glove on her fingers. Smoothing out her skirt, she took a deep breath and turned toward the bedroom door. "Come in, Anna!"  
Giggling, the red-head bounded through the door and immediately embraced her older sister in a hug. "Morning Elsa!"  
Elsa laughed. "Good morning to you too, what are you so excited about this morning?"  
For being twenty-one years old, Anna had not lost any of her happy spirit.  
Anna plopped down on the newly-made bed and bounced herself up and down. "I just got the greatest brainstorm."  
Elsa nodded at Anna expectantly, waiting for her to continue.  
"Okay, so this morning, I was really bored. Nothing exciting is going on, Kristoff is out of town..."  
Elsa nodded. Kristoff had been working far away and couldn't take Anna. He had been gone for about a week now, and Anna had been down in the dumps about it. This was the most happy Elsa had seen her all week. "and since Daniel is out of town too..."  
Elsa felt sick to her stomach at even the utterance of his name. But it was true that Daniel had been out of town. He had been gone for almost three weeks now, he had left to train the militia in Sperca for an important war. "What is it, Anna?"  
"I was thinking that..." Anna bit her lip. "That we could go out!"  
Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Out? What in the world are you talking about?"  
"Okay, so, Kristoff and I were talking about this, and he gave me the great idea of dressing up as one of the townsfolk and doing something fun!"  
"_Anna_," Elsa said sternly. "You know that's not a good idea."  
"Come on, Elsa, _please_? I-"  
"Anna. No."  
Anna slumped her shoulders and crossed her arms. She turned her head towards the window, grumpily muttering something that Elsa couldn't understand. "Excuse me?"  
"You never do anything fun anymore!" Anna snapped. "We used to have such a great time together, and ever since you married Daniel you've seemed so distant." She huffed.  
Hurt, Elsa closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "Anna, I'm-"  
"No, Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm being so rude and inconsiderate of you, I- I need to understand that you're an adult- A queen with a husband now, and I know that I should learn to grow up too, but sometimes," Anna sighed. "I feel so, so -_jealous_ of you..."

"Jealous?" Elsa whispered, dumbfounded.

"Well, yes. You found someone who you're happy with and fell in love with so you married them... Kristoff isn't even considering the subject of marriage. I can't even hint it without him changing the subject. I think that it's about commitment and royalty and I just-"

Elsa gently grabbed onto Anna's forearms to stop her from rambling. "Anna, it's okay. I'm sorry about being so distant lately. I've just been kind of stressed. Marriage is a big commitment and it changes a lot in your life." Elsa sighed, fake smiling. "Kristoff will come around, I promise."  
"You think so?" Anna smiles.  
"Of course." Elsa nodded. "In the meantime, I will consider your suggestion. Just give me time to think about it."  
The redhead smiled brightly as he hugged her sister around the shoulders. "Thank you Elsa!"  
Elsa smiled as Anna skipped out of the room. Elsa turned around to face the full length mirror again. She blinked. Maybe a night away from the palace isn't such a bad idea...

**{AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey guys, it's Julie. I know you're all probably very disappointed with this chapter and I get it, but before you stop reading, just listen; I am not meaning to make Elsa seem weak or the kind of woman to let a man abuse her. Elsa is a very strong woman and I admire that about her. But I wanted to do something different with this story. I feel that no matter how much Elsa learns to control her powers or how strong she is, I do believe that she would be sensitive to criticism from people she's close to. Just keep reading because it WILL get better! Next time I'll try to publish the chapter quicker, hehe.  
Thanks so if you're still backing me!  
Leave a review, and I can handle negative ones if you must. Thanks!}**


End file.
